1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to containers and particularly to reclosable pour systems for containers.
2. Description of Related Art
Many materials, including flowable materials, are shipped in some form of box or Carton. Frequently these containers are “sift proof” containers. Sift proof containers do not need an inner lining (such as a plastic bag) to keep the flowable material from sifting through the carton and leaking. Current sift proof containers are often made of paperboard or corrugated box material and adhesive, although other materials can be used. Such cartons are also frequently made as a unitary structure that is foldable into the desired container shape.
To allow the consumer to remove materials from sift proof containers, some form of opening is required. In some instances, the container simply possesses a tear strip near the top of the container. Pulling this tear strip results in a slit being formed along three of the container sidewalls. The top of the container is then free to be pulled open; the remaining sidewall acts as a hinge. Though this system is rather simple, it is disadvantageous because the opening is difficult to pour from and because the relatively large opening cannot typically be reclosed in a latchable fashion.
Alternatively, some sift proof containers possess a reclosable spout. One way this is accomplished is through the addition of a metal or plastic pour spout to the container. However, use of such spouts is disadvantageous since these spouts increase the cost of the containers. Because of this, some containers employ cardboard pour spouts or other types of cardboard pouring devices.
Various examples of containers with paperboard or cardboard pouring devices can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,452,850, 7,581,673, and 5,531,376. Each of these patents generally discloses a paperboard or cardboard carton made from a unitary sheet of material that has been cut and folded in such a way so as to provide a pour flap. For instance, the '850 patent describes a container that has holes in the top of the container through which a flowable material can be poured, with a reclosable cardboard flap covering those holes. In this case, the flap is reclosed by pushing it down until it frictionally engages a cardboard cutout of nearly the same size and shape as the flap. Alternatively, the '376 patent discloses a carton that possesses a reclosable spout that opens in a downward, drawbridge-like fashion, the pour spout possessing a pour spout body and pour spout wings, the wings guiding the spout and helping to ensure that it is not pulled out too far as a user pulls the spout outwards to open the package. These containers possess several shortcomings and disadvantages. For instance, the flaps may interfere with the use of a top handle on the carton or the flaps may not close properly after a relatively small number of open-close cycles due to the flap or latching device becoming worn or misshapen. There is, therefore, a need for improved reclosable pour systems for containers.